I Solemnly Swear That We Are Up To No Good
by Meglynncat
Summary: Fred and George are brothers. Twins, in fact. And they're as close as best friends...no, even closer. They're in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

George Weasley shot up, gasping as he scrambled off the bed he had been laying on with his twin brother, Fred.

"Fred!" He hissed, eyes darting around the room, as if expecting to see a whole crowd of people had gathered in the last five minutes. "You can't do that here! Mum and Dad and everyone are _right downstairs!" _

"So? Let them come in. We were only kissing." Fred sounded a little out of breath, as well.

"_Only _kissing? Fred! We're brothers! _Twins, _for Merlin's sake! Do you know how they would react?" George said.

"No, actually, I don't. Do you? I hadn't realized that you'd traveled to an alternate universe, where our family knew about our relationship. So, do tell, dearest brother, how exactly _did _they react?" Fred asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

George didn't really know what to say. "Well, I suppose they'd be shocked! And disappointed! And, not to mention, _disgusted!" _He announced.

"And how do you know that? We're not exactly the first to practice Twincest, you realize," Fred countered.

George just looked at him. "So, what exactly are you saying here?" He wondered.

"Well, I'm saying, that it might be nice if people knew about our relationship. You never know. Their reactions might surprise you…they could be different than you expect."

"And they could be exactly like I imagine!" George shouted. Fred looked shocked that he had raised his voice. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I want people to know about us too…but I'm just scared that they won't understand! That they'll keep us apart, afraid of what could be going on behind closed doors…" He trailed off.

Fred softened. "Look, Georgie, I feel the same way. But, you'll never know, unless we at least _try. _We can't keep it a secret forever! I know that someone will find out eventually, somehow. And do you think that they'd rather stumble upon us…._getting frisky_…and Mum would put it…or hear it from us, firsthand?"

"Well, I suppose you're right…" George grumbled.

"I always am," Fred replied, smiling, as he got up from the bed and lightly kissed George.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to say to them?" George asked.

"We can start off slowly…we don't need to tell them all at once!" Fred said, laughing.

"We don't even need to tell them about _us, _right away…we could simply start off by telling them that we're gay. Them slowly ease them into the idea that we're together," George mused.

"Aww, Georgie, I thought we could dive right into it with a bang, you know? Knit Mum a sweater that says 'Hey, Mum, George and I are gay for each other! Merry Christmas, by the way!'" Fred said seriously. George glared at him. "I'm only kidding!" He said hastily.

"Good. Now, where were we?" He said huskily, taking out his wand to lock the door.

"That's more like it," Fred said.

**A/N: Hi again guys…sorry! I just had this TERRIFIC idea for this story…I could see it all planned out in my head, and I just couldn't wait until It Shouldn't Feel Right is done! So, I guess I'll be working on two stories at once…don't worry, I PROMISE to update both of them frequently! So, tell me what you think of Chapter One. :) A little short, I know, but that shall soon change. :) Thanks for reading, and enjoy! Until next time. **

**~Secret**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Are we really going to do this?" George sighed.

"Hey! You promised! Remember?" Fred said.

"Fine. But I think you and I both know how she's going to react," George replied.

"I don't know anything of the sort. I personally think that she'll take it very well," Fred tried to reassure him.

"Well, she'll probably take it better than Mum will…" George said grudgingly.

"Which is exactly the reason we're starting with Gin. Besides, she knows how to keep a secret," Fred said.

"Whatever," George grumbled, reaching out to knock on Ginny's door.

"What?" Ginny called.

"We're coming in, so you'd better have some clothes on!" Fred yelled.

They could hear Ginny's sigh, even through the door. "Whatever." George opened the door, and they walked in.

"Hi," George said awkwardly.

"Yeah, hey. What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Well, um, we wanted to tell you…" Fred said, looking to George for support.

_Oh, of course, _George thought, _you're all for admitting we're gay for each other, but when the time comes, make me do all the work. _But he braced himself and said, "Well, we just thought that our loving family should know that we're gay." He glanced at Fred, wondering if he should say anymore, or just leave it at that.

"Yeah, I know already. And I can tell you're wondering if you should tell me that you're in fact, gay for each other. Which I also already knew. So, you're good. You don't have to say any more," Ginny told them.

George was shocked. "But…how did you know? Who else knows? …_What?_"

Ginny just looked at them like they were the two stupidest people she'd ever had the misfortune to meet. "It wasn't that hard. You two are in 7th year, for Merlin's sake, and neither of you have ever _once _had a girlfriend, or even looked twice at a girl, for that matter. And I've seen the way you look at each other. It's more than a 'We're twin brothers, and we're as close as best friends!' kind of look…I could tell that you're…um…dating. And, to answer your other question, no, as far as I know, nobody else knows. The only reason I figured it out is I'm your _sister_. I know these kinds of things."

"But what about Mum? She's our _mother_. Shouldn't she know these kinds of things as well?" Fred asked.

"Oh, you know Mum. She's too…well, not exactly _trusting, _but you get what I mean. I assume she _must _suspect _something, _but she doesn't want to believe it. She won't even confront the suspicion in her own mind, until you guys decide it's the time to tell her. Which I hope is soon," she added, "because you can't keep this a secret forever. I don't judge you for it. In fact, if you want my honest opinion, I think it's rather…sweet. Others will feel the same way, trust me." George opened his mouth to argue, but Ginny got there before him. "No, I'm not saying that there won't be people who don't approve, because I'm sure that there will be plenty of those as well. But you can't let them stop you from being who you truly are."

George closed his mouth. "Well, thanks, Gin," Fred said.

"No problem. But, like I said, you might want to think about telling Mum and Dad and everyone soon, otherwise they might find out the hard way," she warned them.

"Don't worry, we were planning on doing exactly that," Fred told her, with a glance at George.

"Good. Now, bye-bye. Go plan out exactly what you're going to say. I can't wait to see this." And she shooed them out the door.

"Well, that was easier than even I expected," Fred said, staring at Ginny's now closed door.

"You can say that again," George replied, still a little shocked.

"Well, that was easier than even I expected," Fred said.

George looked at him. "Thanks, Captain Sarcasm."

"Anytime."

George leaned over to kiss him lightly on the mouth. "No matter what happens, you know I'll always love you, right?"

"Of course. I'll always love you too," Fred whispered.

**A/N: I actually really love this chapter. :D I love Ginny. And the Gred cuteness! I've decided that I'm going to at least attempt to do a chapter a day for both this, and It Shouldn't Feel Right. So, you have that to look forward to, I guess. :) Big thanks to all of you who've already put this in favorites and Story Alerted! I won't let you down, I promise. ;) Well, let me know what you think about the story so far! :) Until next time.**

**~Secret**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Now, you're officially crazy," George said flatly.

"Oh, come on. It's a great idea and you know it. Don't get all jealous on me just because you didn't think of it first," Fred replied.

"Oh, of course. I'm jealous. That's it. You saw through my façade- how did I think I could ever keep a secret from you?" George said sarcastically.

"Ouch. I sense a certain degree of coldness there. Let's tone it down a bit, shall we? You know this is a good idea…I mean, what else are we going to do?"

George didn't have an answer to that.

"There. Now, let's just get it over with," Fred said.

"Fine," George sighed, "but I still can't believe your 'great idea' was to tell Mum and Dad when Mum's in there crying over Percy, and Dad's comforting her. Who thinks of these things?"

"I told you, Georgie, Mum and Dad will be too busy thinking about Percy to think about the fact that their twin sons are in love," Fred explained. "Besides, we have to be on the Hogwarts Express in an hour. By the time they fully comprehend what we've said, we'll be long gone."

"In love? I like your choice of words…is that what you plan on telling Mum and Dad?" George asked.

"I dunno, I was actually going to just wing it," Fred told him.

"Oh, great. Do I have to be in there when you royally screw this up?" George grumbled.

"Of course!" Fred sang. "That's part of the fun!" He said, before shoving George through the door to their parents' bedroom.

Dad looked up and narrowed his eyes. "What do you boys want?"

"Well, Dad, and Mum, we wanted to tell you something," Fred said brightly.

"And what would that be?" Their father asked, not sounding very interested.

"Well, I think that it would be best explained by George," Fred said, with a small grin.

"Me? Oh, of course. Why not?" George said, not the least bit surprised that Fred was making him tell their parents.

"Well, George?" Their father asked. "Your mother and I are listening."

George sort of doubted that Mum was listening, since she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that they were in the room, but he started talking anyway. "Well, Fred and I thought that it would be rather important that you knew, that, um, we…uh." He looked to Fred for help.

"It's all right, Georgie, go ahead," Fred said with a wink.

George scowled at him. "Fred and I are in a relationship and we thought that you should know," he said in a rush.

"You're what?" Mum said, surprising George, because he had been sure that she wasn't listening.

"We're…in love," Fred chimed in, with a sideways glance at George.

Their parents just stared at them.

So Fred and George just stared back.

After a few minutes of this awkward staring, Dad finally broke the silence. "Er…so, you're saying, this _isn't _just one of your pranks, or something…?"

"Nope!" Fred chirped. George glared at him again. _Why does he have to be so cheerful about it? This is awkward as hell! _He thought.

"What did I do wrong?" Mum said dully.

"Er, what?" Fred said, sounding confused.

"Percy hates us; you two are gay…for each other, no less! You're twins! What else is going on with my children that I don't know about? How did I become such a bad mother? I thought I raised you right!" She wailed.

Fred and George could only stare at her in shock.

"Molly!" Dad gasped. "You did nothing wrong as a mother! Sure, the boys might have chosen a…different lifestyle than we had originally hoped, but there's nothing wrong with that! They're still our children, and we have to respect the way they choose to live, and support them!"

Their mother just looked at him. Then she said, "Arthur, you can take the children to King's Cross Station. I just can't bear it.' And with that, she laid down on the bed, facing the wall, refusing to look at any of them.

Fred and George backed out of the room, closing the door, listening to their father trying to convince their mother that she was being unreasonable.

"Well," George started, "you're plan didn't go exactly as you expected, now did it?"

"Hmm, no, it didn't," Fred replied, "but I still love you anyway. Don't worry, she'll come around. Let's go finish packing for school."

**A/N: Sorry! I meant to update wayyyy sooner than this…but that didn't happen, sadly. :p I'm updating my other story tomorrow, and probably this one again, as well, just so you guys know. :) So, hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think? :) Until next time.**

**~Secret**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"And to think I was so eager to come back to school," George groaned, looking at his schedule their first morning back at Hogwarts.

"I know! I'd almost rather be at home, taking the silent treatment from Mum, and the awkward stares from almost everyone else. Except Harry. Harry seemed cool with it," Fred said.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he? Well, anyway, let me see your schedule." George compared the two schedules for a moment, then handed Fred's back, grinning. "We have all of our classes together…again."

"Good," Fred said. "I'm looking forward to seeing your handsome face everyday."

"And I yours," George said, winking.

Lee sat down in the middle of them, throwing an arm around each twin.

"So, gentlemen," he said, "what have you been up to? I've been hearing some interesting stories."

"Hey! If you're talking about that rumor going around about how we're planning to shove the first Slytherin we see into a toilet, then…that's totally true," George said.

"I knew it!" Lee crowed. But then he turned serious. "No, there are some different rumors going around…people have been saying…that…er…" He trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"We're gay for each other?" Fred finished?

Lee nodded.

"Hmm. Well, George, I think we should take care of those rumors once and for all, shall we?" Fred mused.

"Yes, I think that would be best," George replied, standing up and climbing onto the table.

"Compared to Mum and Dad, this'll be easy, huh?" Fred whispered, joining George on the table top.

"Right you are!" George whispered back, before yelling, "Hey! You lot! The students of Hogwarts!" Once everyone in the Great Hall had turned towards the twins standing on top of the Gryffindor table, Fred continued.

"So, my brother George and I hear that there have been some rumors going around about us."

"Us being gay for each other, specifically," George said.

"Well, we thought that we would settle those rumors once and for all," Fred announced.

It seemed like the whole Great Hall was holding their breath as they waited for one of the twins to continue. George let them suffer for a moment before he finished.

"We thought that all of you should know…that the rumors are true! Thank you for listening, ladies and gentlemen."

"Yes, have a great year! We're glad to see all your faces back for another fun-filled year of learning at Hogwarts!" Fred yelled before clambering off the table and sitting back down. George did the same.

"Well, Lee, thanks for letting us know what was going on! I'm glad we could fix that little situation," Fred said, reaching for some bacon.

Lee didn't really know what to say. "Uh…anytime!" He said before scrambling out of his spot between the twins and hurrying off.

"Oh no, I think we just might have scared Lee off," George said thoughtfully.

"Hmm, as well as most of the Hogwarts student body," Fred added.

"Shame," George said, sounding unconcerned.

"Isn't it though?" Fred replied.

"Well, we'd better get to Potions…I can't wait, can you?" George said, pretending to be excited.

"Oh, no! Let's hurry! I want to get a seat in front, so I can be closer to my favorite teacher!" Fred exclaimed.

George sniggered. "Well, come on, let's just get it over with."

**A/N: Hello again! I think this chapter was rather short…but I liked it! What did you think? :) Let me know! I'll update again soon. Until next time.**

**~Secret**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Have I ever mentioned that Potions is my least favorite class?" Fred sighed as they walked into Charms.

"Oh, I think you might have…a couple thousand times," George said.

"Well, I'm saying it again. That was possibly the worst Potions class ever!" Fred said angrily.

"I know what you mean. I think Snape had a bad summer…he was even more evil than normal," George replied.

"Has he ever had a good summer, do you think? He always comes back angry and bitter. He probably spends his summers all alone, in his house, thinking of new ways to torture students," Fred proposed.

"Probably. Well, all students except Slytherin," George reminded him.

"True. His precious Slytherin house…" Fred sneered. "Gah. It's so unfair."

"Fred," George said slowly, thinking hard. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh, do tell," Fred said eagerly.

"I think we need to get Snape back. For everything…past, present, and future," George said with a devilish grin forming.

"I like the way you think," Fred said, the same grin working its way onto his face.

"Well, lets see if Lee is still too scared of us to help devise our master plan," George said, walking over to where Lee was sitting in the back row of the Charms classroom.

"Why, hello, Lee!" Fred called out. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Yeah, long time, no see!" George put in.

"Uh, I just saw you this morning," Lee said.

"Yeah, and since then, you've been avoiding us like we have Dragon Pox or something," Fred told him.

"Same as everyone else in this school," George added.

"No, I have not!" Lee protested.

"Oh, yes, you have," Fred sang.

"But, I think you can make it up to us," George said cheerily.

"And how exactly would I do that?" Lee slowly asked.

"Well, we have this plan, see," Fred started.

"And we thought you might be interested in helping out a couple of friends!" George finished.

"You know, I've always thought it was cool the way you two can finish each others sentences like that," Lee said, squirming, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks, it's a natural skill," Fred said.

"But stop trying to change the subject," George said with a wink.

"Yeah, we can tell," Fred said, laughing.

"Not that hard to figure out," George informed him.

"Yeah, you might want to work on that. Anyway! How about your assistance with our plan?" Fred asked.

"Well, I suppose it'll depend on what exactly your plan involves," Lee said nervously.

"Well, good sir, I'm thrilled you asked!" Fred exclaimed joyfully.

"We thought that our favorite teacher, Snape, deserves a…welcome back surprise!" George said happily.

"And we thought that we would be the perfect people to give it to him!" Fred said. "So, are you in, or are you in?"

"Hmm…I'm defiantly in. This is going to be great," Lee said, clearly thrilled at the idea of getting revenge on Snape…because he so deserved it. And everyone knew it.

"Fantastic. We'll be in touch," Fred said, walking back to his seat.

**A/N: Hi again! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. :) As you can probably tell…I'm updating a lot! xD I know this chapter was short, and didn't have any Gred goodness…but I promise, all this is just working up to something bigger. :D Well, anyway, let me know what you think? :D Until next time. **

**~Secret**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So! It's our last year at Hogwarts…" Fred said.

"And we thought we'd like to start off the year with a bang!" George added.

"And we thought that dear old Professor Snape…"

"Would be more than willing to help us out," George finished.

"Unwillingly, of course," Fred said with a smirk.

"I've yet to hear exactly what your brilliant plan actually entails," Lee said dryly.

"Patience!" Fred gasped.

"All in good time, my friend," George said.

"Well," Lee said, not sounding very amused, "how exactly am I supposed to be of any assistance when I don't even know exactly what you're going to do?"

"Well," Fred started.

"I guess," George continued.

"When you put it that way…" Fred finished.

"So…." Lee said, sounding eager to find out exactly what they planned to do.

"Well, Lee, we were investigating the Restricted Section in the library, and-" George started.

"Wait!" Lee interjected.

"…What?" Fred and George said together.

"You two know where the library is?" Lee asked in fake surprise.

"We happened upon it by chance," Fred said with a wink.

"But, I'm going to continue, shall I?" George asked. When Lee nodded, he said, "While we were looking through some of the more…interesting books in that section, we found a spell. A very old spell…and Fred and I thought that it would be the perfect spell to put on old Snape. You'll love it."

"What was the spell?" Lee asked, intrigued.

"Well, Lee, I'm very glad you asked," Fred said. "You see, it's a spell that can turn men…into women. It's supposed to be extremely effective…in all aspects of the matter."

Lee just looked at the both of them, standing in front of him, grinning like maniacs. He opened his mouth, and closed it. Then he opened it again, and said, "…That is the most brilliant idea you two have ever come up with. And that's saying something. You two," he gazed up at Fred and George in admiration, "are going to go down in Hogwarts history."

"Aww, don't make us blush," Fred said.

"Yeah, you're too kind. Maybe they'll even remember you, too! The kid who helped the legendary Weasley twins…" George said with a grin.

"Well, wouldn't that be just great," Lee said sarcastically. "Thank you for giving me that small flicker of hope to hold onto in this dark, dark world."

"Anytime, Lee!" Fred said happily.

"Don't you think that when Snape turns into a woman…people are going to notice? And, possibly, oh, I don't know…suspect foul play? Specifically…from you guys?" Lee asked.

"Innocent until proven guilty, remember, Lee? Let them suspect all they want. There won't be any evidence to pin anything on us," George told him.

"Touché," Lee said. Then he started talking again, sounding awkward. "So, uh, can I, er, ask you something?"

"Ask away, my dear friend, ask away!" Fred invited, already having an idea what Lee's question would be about.

"Well, so, er, are you two actually…dating? In love…whatever you prefer to say? Or is it, er, just another of your pranks? Because if it is, I'd like to be clued in on it…because I don't exactly understand what that would accomplish."

"Well, Lee, thank you for asking!" George said, pulling Fred towards him, and wrapping his arms around his waist, before kissing him passionately.

That went on for quite some time all the while Lee looking at them, then away again, not sure exactly what to do with himself.

When Fred and George finally broke apart, Lee seemed relieved.

"So, did that answer your question, Lee?" Fred asked, smiling at George.

"Er, yeah, I suppose it did…" Lee mumbled.

"Good," Fred said. "Now, if you'll excuse us…"

"We have some…work…to be getting on with," George finished, with a small grin at Fred.

"Er, of course…" Lee said quickly, scrambling up off the bed he had been sitting on, and hurrying out the door, leaving the twins to their…_work. _

**A/N: Well, here we are! Hi guys. :) I know that there is no such thing as a spell that turns men into women…as far as I know…but, I'm just pretending, for the sake of this story. ;) So, let me know what you thought of this chapter! :) Until next time. **

**~Secret**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lee plopped down next to George at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. "So," he said conversationally, "you two never told me exactly how you plan on getting close enough to Snape, without being seen, to cast the spell."

"Well," Fred said, "we planned on sneaking into his rooms at night."

"Isn't it obvious?" George asked. "How else would we do it?"

"Good luck with that. I heard that Snape put some pretty nasty charms on his doors. You can't enter unless you have 'pure intentions,' according to my Slytherin informant."

"Wait, you have a Slytherin informant?" George asked, surprised.

"Of course. She gives me all the information I could ever want," Lee replied with a wink.

"Ahhhh, so it's a girl…I think I just found out where you've been sneaking off to during the night when you thought we were asleep…" Fred said cheekily.

Lee turned bright red. "Anyway!" He hurried on. "What are you going to do?"

"Silly Lee. We _do _have pure intentions. We're going to get back at Snape for all the nasty stuff he's done to us…" George said.

"Somehow, I don't think that counts," Lee said dryly.

"You make a valid point," Fred consented. He turned to George. "So, Georgie, what _are _we going to do?"

"Well, I say we think of a plan so cunning, so smart, so amazing, that we'll never be figured out," George suggested.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking of?" Fred asked.

"If you're thinking of waiting behind a suit of armor until Snape walks past, and hexing him silly, then, yes, I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking of," George announced.

"Well, great minds do think alike," Fred said.

"Wait, wait, wait. What is all this? That's your 'smart, cunning, amazing plan'? That's a terrible plan! You'll get caught for sure. And here I was, thinking you two were actually sort of smart…" Lee protested.

"Lee, Lee, Lee," Fred said, as though speaking to a mentally slow child. "That's the brilliance of it all, my friend! It's so dumb and risky, they'll never suspect us! We're known for the big, well thought out schemes…and this, well, this is nothing like any of our other plans. We'll obviously be suspected, but not seriously, because the plan is just so simple."

"Well, that may be true," Lee grumbled, "but the spell that you're going to use is some seriously advanced magic! And, you're using it on Snape. Everyone knows how much you hate him!"

"Well, first off," George said, "how many students have snuck into the Restricted Section for some late night reading? Just about the whole school. I'm sure that some other capable students have stumbled upon the spell."

"And second of all, it may not be a huge secret that we hate Snape with a burning passion, but so does the rest of the school. Well, except for the Slytherins. So, anyone could've snuck into the Restricted Section, found the spell, and decided to use it as revenge on the most hated teacher at Hogwarts," Fred told him.

Lee sighed. "Well, I guess you have a point…I think that you two are too smart for your own good. You don't even pay attention in classes! How did you get this brilliant?"

"Well, Lee, there's only so much that a school can teach you…the rest you just have to learn on your own," George said.

"Yeah…stick with us, and maybe one day, you could be almost as brilliant as us," Fred told him.

"Oh, happy day," Lee said sarcastically, getting up to leave.

Once he was gone, Fred turned to George and said, "The day Lee's as good at what we do as we are, hell will freeze over."

"Agreed," George nodded.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while! And sorry that there hasn't been much Gred cuteness in a while…it's all coming soon, I promise you! :) Well, what did you think of this chapter? Like their plan? ;) Until next time.**

**~Secret**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"…Will you let me touch It?" Fred whispered in the middle of Transfiguration.

"Touch what?" George whispered back.

"You know…It!" Fred said.

"OH! Go ahead…just don't let McGonagall see you," George consented.

Grinning happily, Fred reached down to pet the kitten that was currently hiding in George's schoolbag. They had need kitten hair for one of their inventions for the joke shop they aspired to make, and George had become so attached, that he decided to keep it. He had named it…It, for reasons unknown to Fred.

George could hear it purring happily at the attention.

McGonagall looked up at them suspiciously, but if she noticed anything, she didn't speak to them about it.

That, of course, was not the case when they walked into Potions. It was making soft mewing noises, begging to be pet.

"What is that noise?" Snape said quietly, glaring that the twins.

"It's nothing," Fred said hurriedly.

"Yeah, just my stomach. I didn't eat much this morning…can't wait for lunch!" George told him.

Snape didn't look convinced…especially when It let out a particularly loud meow. "What's that in your bag?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, just some parchment, quills, and my schoolbooks…regular, everyday supplies…" George told him nervously.

"Then you wouldn't mind letting me see, would you?" Snape asked smoothly.

"Well, you see…" George said, trying to stall for time.

"Give me your bag, Mr. Weasley," Snape hissed, holding out his hand.

George slowly and reluctantly handed it over, watching apprehensively as he opened it and peered inside. It popped out, his furry head turning every which way as he looked around the room.

"Well, well, well," Snape said. "There isn't a rule about cats in Hogwarts…but here is a rule about them in classes…especially mine. I'll be taking this cat now. And no, Mr. Weasley," he said as Fred opened his mouth to speak, "you won't be getting it back. I need to teach you a lesson about respecting the rules." He turned and walked away, taking It with him.

Fred and George glared after him, eyes brimming with hatred. "No, I think that _he's _the one who needs to learn a lesson…" Fred said quietly. "And tonight is the perfect night for it…don't you agree?"

"Of course I do," George growled.

.oOo.

"OUCH! That's my foot, you prat!" Fred hissed.

"Shhh! Shut it!" George whispered. "If you'd forgotten, we're trying to stay hidden."

"Well, you stepped on my foot," Fred grumbled. "And we're wearing Harry's Invisibility Cloak, so he wouldn't be able to see us anyway."

"Shhh! Did you hear that? Someone's coming!" George said. As they watched, Snape came around the corner, muttering to himself. Fred grinned at George before he whispered the spell. The effects were instantaneous- Snape's hair began to grow, becoming thicker and shinier; his lips became fuller, and his facial features more feminine; his chest grew…larger, and he let out a yelp of pain, and grabbed himself- George could only assume that the male part of his anatomy was rapidly disappearing. When the spell had taken full effect, George had to admit Snape looked pretty hot as a woman, even though he played for the other team. Snape just looked down at himself in shock for a moment. Then, he slowly looked up to where the twins were standing, almost as if he could see them. He stood there like that, just staring, for so long, they started to get nervous. The Cloak hadn't slipped, had it? They were still invisible, right? Because if he could see them, he would say something…right? Just as George was about to quietly suggest they Stun him, Snape seemed to come to his senses, and he took off down the corridor.

"Merlin," Fred said, letting his breath out slowly. "I thought that he could see us for a minute there! What was he doing?"

"No idea…" George muttered. "But…he made a pretty attractive woman, don't you think?" He said with a grin in Fred's direction.

"Sure…if I swung that way," Fred answered, shoving George with his shoulder.

"Hey, I don't either…but I can still appreciate an attractive woman when I see one," George teased.

"Not as attractive as me, though, right?" Fred asked.

"Not even close," George told him, pulling him in for a kiss. "Good job with that spell, by the way- you timed it perfectly. Another minute and he would've been out of reach."

"Well, Georgie, I'm all about perfect timing," Fred said a wink.

**A/N: Well, now! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Half of you who alerted are probably wondering what this even is…when did I read this? And, once again, I say, I'm sorry. :( But…will you at least tell me what you thought of this chapter? :) I hope so. Until next time! (It'll be sooner, I promise!)**

**~Secret**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"You two have quite the swagger this morning," Lee remarked as Fred and George sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, looking forward to breakfast after all their hard work last night.

"Well, Lee, we did do some pretty amazing work last night, if I do say so myself," Fred said as he settled down at the table and grabbed himself some bacon from a nearby platter.

"Yeah, I'd say our confidence level just shot through the roof," George said happily.

"You mean…you did it? The spell on Snape? I thought you were going to wait!" Lee exclaimed. "I wanted to be there," he said with a pout.

"Silly Lee. We _were_going to wait…but then the unspeakable happened," George said darkly.

"And what would that be?" Lee asked skeptically.

"Snape took our kitten," Fred said dejectedly.

Lee just looked at them for a moment, and then started laughing. "You're kidding, right? He took your kitten? How old are you, exactly?"

"Hey! I loved our kitten. Stop laughing at his memory!" George said, miffed.

"At his memory? You make it sound like Snape ate him or something. I'm sure he's still alive somewhere. I'm pretty sure that a teacher killing off students pets is lightly frowned upon. All you need to do is get him back," Lee explained patiently.

"But…Snape is a monster! It couldn't have survived," Fred said, struggling to imagine a world where Snape didn't love to torture animals. Lee sighed.

"Look, Snape wouldn't have hurt your kitten; otherwise he would've gotten in trouble. It's safe in the castle somewhere. Probably in his office or something," Lee told them.

"So, what you're saying is, if we perhaps stumbled into his office on accident…maybe we'd run into It? Interesting," George said, the light in his eye sparkling, just like it always did when they started to plan mischief.

"Oh, yes, very interesting indeed." Fred replied. "Hey, Georgie, are you interested in taking a midnight stroll through the dungeons tonight?"

George was just opening his mouth to reply when talk in the Hall suddenly ceased, as every head turned towards the doors to look at who was currently walking through them. Fred and George tried to stifle their laughter as they watched Snape, still in his womanly body, walking towards the table where the teachers always ate. They could tell that he was trying to ignore the whispers, the snickers, and the full out laughter, but his feigned ignorance just made it even more hilarious. Lee roared in laughter, and clapped Fred on the back.

"Fantastic job. The hair could've been a bit longer, though, to accent his figure…but I love it. Seems the rest of the school likes your handiwork as well," he said with a wink.

"Thanks, Lee," Fred and George said together.

A fourth year brushing by their table leaned down and said, "Don't look now, but Dumbledore is on his way…and he doesn't look too happy." Fred and George looked up a moment before he reached their table.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley…could I have a word please?" He asked.

"Of course, sir!" George said with a cheery smile. Dumbledore straightened up and motioned for the two boys to follow him out of the Hall. Looking back at Lee and his worried expression, they smiled wickedly. This should be fun.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know you all probably hate me now. *Hangs head in shame.* I kept meaning to update…I promise. I solemnly swear…but high school is so hard. D: I have two other stories too…I'm updating those tomorrow. I wanted to get this one going, because…I have no idea why I chose this one, actually. XD Oh, and I just wanted to say…honestly, if you don't like the basic idea of this story, then…don't read. I could say a bunch of other things…but I'll just leave it at that. XD Thank you so much to all the people that love the story. :D OH! And one more thing! I know this is such a late message, but I got into my Pottermore a while ago! I'm Slytherin! Just like I'd hoped. :D Do any of you have one? Which house are you in? And last but not least, what did you think of this chapter? I think you'll like the next one better, but…I hope you liked this one too. :D Until next time.**

**~Secret**


End file.
